User talk:Sonamyfan666
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 01:18, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Guesses & Theories =/= Factual Information Link's costume is not based off Pipit. Yes the Markings aren't important, but they are still something that helps to separate him from Link in terms of design. Without those markings on his leggings, there is no factual proof that it is indeed a pipit recolor. We know the Zora and Goron tunics are called as such, as that is what they are called in Hyrule Warrior's costume selection screen. Also take into account every costume that is designed to have a character based off another, hair and eye color are changed as well. such as Zelda's hilda recolor making her hair purple and eyes red, or Darunia's Darbus Costume giving him the skin color and body paint. Not only does Link lack the pattern's on his leggings, his hair isn't re-colored brown to match Pipit's design either. So far all evidence leans towards it being just a simple yellow re-color. If they had included the legging pattern's, or even Pipit's brown hair, I would be inclined to believe you. But they don't, so I can't. Ixbran (talk) 21:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Please do not make edit entries based on personal opinion conjuncture. Please double check your facts before making an edit to a page. Ixbran (talk) 00:26, August 30, 2015 (UTC) *Conjecture Meganerd18 (talk) 22:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I am not making them based off of personal preference but I do know for a fact that not every outfit made to resemble another character has to recolor said characters hair to match the one their mimicking. Second there is no other bases for those outfits but those characters every other outfit worn by the characters in Hyrule Warriors comes from another Zelda character or another form of said character, second onto of that Link's Postman Outfit doesn't change his hair color to red and finally, as I said before your the one changing based on personal preference because you think every character based outfit has to be a near perfect change. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 00:33, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :There is a difference between re-color costumes, and full on costume changes. Recolor costumes meant to references other characters contain elements and aesthetics of the character they are based off of. Because they are re-colors, more emphasis on that character is necessary. IE Clothing patterns, hair colors and such. Zeldas Hilda costume providing the hair and eye colors of Princess Hilda on top of Zeldas default outfit, and Darunia's Darbus costume providing skin color and body paint patterns. However characters that are dressed up in entirely different outfits, such as Links Postman's Outfit and Zelda's Illias outfit don't need those subtle changes, because they are full on costume changes. If Link's purple and yellow costumes are meant to reference anything, they are likely meant to reference Purple Link from Four Swords, and Links Yellow Recolor from Smash Bros. Pipit has brown hair and patterns on his leggings. Ravio has purple hair, green eyes, and his scarf has stripes on it. These things would have been easy for them to implement in the recolor costumes, if that is what they were going for. However because these features are not included into these costumes, they simply cant be the intention of these recolors. You can't "know" thats what these costumes are based on, because there is zero evidence to state that they are. You may think you know this as fact, but truth of the matter is it isnt. Please refrain from continuing this edit war, as it does nothing good for the wiki. Ixbran (talk) 00:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::When you do do recolors you focus on the main standout parts of said character outfit first such as Link's Tunic which covers most of his body as both Ravio and Pipit are already based off of Link to an extant then there's no reason to go all out and recolor his hair with very little showing and Second both Lana and Cia have Link recolors neither of which change their hair color second full costume changes don't always have to change hair color but most often do. You need to stop vandalizing the page because I have been giving proof as to why your changes are wrong to put a stop to this I'm going to go with a little compromise next time I fix it and say it can be either then you are to drop YOUR personal preference on this matter. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 00:52, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, Link has worn Purple and Yellow before, if the recolors are meant to reference certian characters, they would have wanted to make them more distinct. Links purple costume is most likely based off Purple Link from the four Swords games. Infact if you put the purple link costume with the goron tunic, zora tunic, and default colors, you essentially get the Four Sword Links. The Yellow Recolor is likely a reference to the gold glowing aura Link gets when drinking the gold potion in Skyward Sword, or possibly referencing his yellow recolor from the smash bros series. Regarding the Cia/Lana recolors; Unlike the other recolors, which lack the necessary elements to make them 100% accurate, the Cia/Lana recolors have the exact colors. Lana's shawl, and Cia's scarf, are blue like links scarf.Their outfits are varying shades of green to match with their multiple layers, and they both sport brown color shoes to go with his boots. Even their accessories are colored silver and gold to match with Link's design in HW. their hair colors don't need to be changed because their outfits already have enough minor nods to match. Again the Yellow and Purple recolors for Link have no small details that could sugest they are meant to be anything more than recolors. Link has worn yellow and purple tunics before, so as a result if they really wanted to reference Ravio and Pipit, they would have needed to include Ravio and Pipits hair color, as well as Ravio's striped scarf and Pipit's leg patterns. Again, these minor details would have been easy to add to their models without changing the models, as they would just be texture differences. They cant be Ravio/Pipit recolors because they simply lack the details. If Link's purple recolor had a striped scarf, and links yellow recolor had leg patterns, then I'd be inclined to believe you. but they aren't, so I can't. Ixbran (talk) 08:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Edit Warring Please refrain from edit warring or making assumptions; it's disrespectful and does little to help the community. Just be patient until the official translation for the weapons are confirmed. Humble Novice (talk) 20:57, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :How can what I did be called Edit Waring I haven't touched the page in a few weeks, and as Toon Link proved all weapons coming from the main Zelda series have kept their names. It's not being disrespectful at all It's following a 100% proven trend and the two weapons that had a name change was because their names were given to the group of weapons that their in. If anything your being disrespectful and hurting the community more then me. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 21:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I've politely asked you to wait time and again, but you still continue to do this while disregarding my advice. Following a trend or pattern isn't always 100% accurate since there can be exceptions here and there. You seem to have a bad habit of edit warring based on what I've seen so far in your other favorite wikis. And worse, most of them are as trivial as this issue we're having right now. Ixbran and SneaselSawashiro have the same problem as you, yet they try to add more meaningful content every now and then, so why can't you? Humble Novice (talk) 22:08, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Because I like to leave that to other editors and focus on smaller side things that people overlook.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 22:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm concerned with your habit of edit warring since it's disruptive and tells me that you don't care about anyone's contributions but your own. I don't know why you're like this, but you need to consider why your edits are being reverted. Was the additional edit informative enough? Were they taken from official sources in context to the subject? From what I've seen so far in the Sonic wiki, you've had this kind of problem before many times and it has alienated you from the other editors there. Do you want that to happen again because of your obstinacy? Just humbly accept that other people can and will write over your work so you can be motivated to make better contributions. No one here is hostile and it doesn't have to be that way as long as you listen for once. Humble Novice (talk) 06:51, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Listen this is the case of bad publicity going on most of my edits are small and never cause a problem people just like to rember the times I've butted heads. Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 07:04, March 29, 2016 (UTC)